RedSilk Part One
by Reveena
Summary: Wufei is given a mission with the most unlikely or partners and he's none too happy about it. What's Trowa got up his sleeve? An intro to unlikely romance ^^ Rx5
1. Default Chapter

Red Silk Part One  
By Revena AKA r-chan  
  
"Absolutely not! "  
  
"You're being quite unreasonable. "  
  
"Unreasonable? You want me to baby sit during my assignment so you can take a vacation! Where is the justice in that? "  
  
Trowa didn't so much as blink an eye, instead he watched WuFei pace the room like a confined panther. A very unpleased panther at that.   
  
"In my condition I would not be of any help to you and I know very little of etiquette. Which will be required for this assignment. Nor do you for that matter. " He added as an after thought.  
  
WuFei paused in his pacing long enough to scowl darkly at the former HeavyArms pilot. He was not amused by the sudden change in plans. He did not need the burden of having to look after some woman while on an assignment of such importance. To hell and damnation with etiquette.  
  
"Making a good impression is not my objective. " He spat. "Finding the contact the leak is working with is. " WuFei looked the tall man over once. " You look perfectly fine to me, Barton. "  
  
"That's besides the point. Quatre needs my help and 'Lena would be very well suited to the position." The usually silent man paused to consider for a moment. " Also it would be better if she stayed in hiding for a bit, until Quatre and my self can calm things down." Trowa pointed out. "You need her to keep you out of the spot light and she needs a cover. This works just fine for the both of you. "  
  
The black haired man made no attempt at hiding his displeasure. He could not spend the month at some prep school with a woman be barely knew. Not without killing something. And Une had quite forcefully prohibited him from destroying, blowing-up and or shooting anything or any one on this mission. Logic argued that Trowa had a point. His pride however was telling quite a different story.   
  
"No." He snapped stubbornly.   
  
"There's no point in arguing about this WuFei, Lady Unn has been informed and she agrees. You're going to work with Relena on your assignment and be civil about it. That's the end of it." Trowa raised his chin, his eyes (eye) glinting slightly like emerald ice in the light from the window beside him.  
  
WuFei realized defeat when he saw it. He might as well go down gracefully if that was the way of it.  
  
"How do you expect the former 'Queen of the World' to keep any type of cover in a high born prep school? These pampered egos make it their business to know who to kiss up to and who to mock." WuFei managed a bitter grin. "Our dear foreign minister fits quite snugly to in both categories."   
  
If the heavy sarcasm that dripped off the black haired man's words had an effect on the Tall One, Trowa either didn't show it or simply didn't care, knowing he had won the debate in spades.  
  
"Duo is going to help disguise her as a man. He'll change her hair color and style. It should work well."  
  
WuFei, unable to conjure the mental picture, wisely kept his misgivings to himself.  
  
Trowa walked back around the nondescript oak table and tossed a mild off-white packet to the Chinese man, who in return caught it with the practiced grace that only came from years of working together in extraordinary circumstances.  
  
"Your classes, dorm room, and past history I dug up. Your new name is Chan Lee..."  
  
WuFei looked up from the profile he was studying. He cocked his head to one side and gazed over at the brunette curiously. He felt a twinge of forecoming when he saw that the usually calm faced man's expression was at once tense and anticipatory.  
  
Over the years of finally submitting himself to the affections of the blond Arabian (and returning them quite willingly) Trowa had come to let his impassive mask slip away now and again. This look however was highly unusual on Wufei's list.   
  
"What is it?" WuFei asked tensely."You look like you've swallowed a dead fish and you're not certain if you're enjoying the experience."  
  
The one visible eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "You and Relena will be sharing a room with one bathroom. Your quarters are not roomy by any stretch of the imagination."  
  
It was Wufei's turn to raise his eyebrows. Along with his koi the two years had also given Trowa an older brother protectiveness of Relena after personally meeting her on one of Quatre's political visits. The unlikely friendship had unexpectedly grown. Yet another trait he shared with Heero.   
  
WuFei tucked the papers under his arm and said dryly, "I've been accused of a lot things in my time, half of which are almost true, but this is the first time anyone's ever thought I'd try to seduce a woman I don't know."  
  
Shaking his head WuFei gathered his coat and remaining papers, heading for the exit without bothering to wait and see if Trowa had anything more to say. Opening the door WuFei looked around it and back to the silent man.  
  
"I'll meet you and Dorlian tomorrow at one."  
  
With that the Chinese man left the room and a rather bemused Trowa in silence.  



	2. RedSilk Part Two

Red Silk Oart Two  
By Revena AKA r-chan  
  
The alarm went off at six thirty. Groaning in protest I fumble a hand out from under the warm safe haven of softly knitted blankets in an attempt to swat the obnoxious noisemaker into silence. After a moment of hit and misses the source of my irritation hits the ground with a satisfying :: crash :::   
  
I snuggle back into the wonderfully toasty blankets inhaling the clean sent of white pressed sheets and detergent. The blankets feel smooth and soft under my fingers. The fact that this is not my own room seeps into my sleep fogged mind. Nor is the alarm I just sent to the big clock makers shop in the sky. Looks like I'll be buying Duo yet another clock.  
  
The smell of coffee teases me out of my protected little world of cotton and linen. I reach over the side of the bed groping for the socks I had tossed off just before passing out into sleep. On that note bits and pieces of last night come dripping back to me.   
  
Duo and Heero had both half carried half dragged me to their place after a very long, very stressful meeting/hearing. I remember protesting I could make it to my own place but it bounced of them and hit the wall with little initiative on my part. The rest of the memory dissolves in the pleasant afterglow of having gotten a good night's sleep.  
  
Standing up I stretched from the tips of my fingers to my toes, feeling the first rays of light spill into the small room.  
  
"Oi Relena, there's a call for you!"  
  
I knew it was all too good to last. I walk over to the phone resting on the night stand and bring it to my ear, all hopes of a nice quite (relatively quite that is) morning gone.  
  
"Relena Dorlian speaking."  
  
"Hello 'Lena. There's something I'd like you to do..."  
____________________________________________________________________  
"What can you tell me about him?"   
  
"Who? Wu-man?"  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. "Yes, If I'm going to spend a month or more with him, I'd like to know more about him."  
  
Duo continued to try and tease Relena's honey colored hair into the style he wanted as he thought about her question. Better make this good if you want to give her a decent impression, God knows WuFie can't ( or would that be "won't") do it on his own.  
  
"Well, other thean what you know already Wu-man has a good sense of integrity. Has a thing about justice but that's settled now that the wars over. " Duo frowned and moved another section of sun brown hair over. A sly smile replaced the frown quickly.  
  
"Oh, he was married."   
  
Relena automatically stiffened. "Married?" She repeated in a small voice.   
  
Duo hid a grin. "Yah, it was an arranged thing. I don't think they were together too long. She died in a battle. I think that's why Wu fought in the first place."  
  
"And now?" She asked when the silence begun to prickle along her skin. The last thing she needed was a hysterical girl friend or fiance accusing her of seducing her boyfriend. Relena doubted the woman in question would care if she found out Relena was undercover as a guy or not.  
  
"Nada, no lover, lives alone. In fact his love life reminds me a lot of your sex life. Not much going on." He drawled.  
  
Relena groaned and replied dryly. "Nobody's more aware of how boring my love life is than me so you can quit the editorial remarks."  
  
Duo let out a good laugh and gestured Relena out of the chair. "Come on Ree, I got some hair die that should be just what we need."  
  
Relena's face took on a slightly pained look as Duo pushed her toward the bathroom.  
  



	3. RedSilk Part Three

Red Silk Part three  
By Revena AKA r-chan  
  
The weather had gone cold with a streaming wind and the promise of snow when Duo and Heero's guest room door opened and out stepped a tall, black haired, and blue eyed young man. Midnight bangs parted and layered nearly covering a pair of sea blue eyes in a rather feminine face, the rest pulled back in a sleek pony tail. Quite slender for a guy but pleasantly tall. He was no jock, not quite a pretty boy either, but a definite hunk nonetheless in Heldy Schbeiker's opinion. It also helped that he had single written all over him.  
  
Heldy quickly pushed a slightly red Duo out of the way between her and the God sent cutie pie. Making a hasty entrance form the cold porch into the warm living room, Heldy smiled at the new stranger.  
  
"Hey I had no idea you had company Duo, how about introducing me to your guest?"  
  
Duo gave his friend a sideways glance then grinned slowly. It was too good an opportunity to pass up in his book. Flipping around, Duo put an arm around the object of Heldy's current desires and beamed at her.  
  
"Heldy, I'd like you to meet my friend, Rin Dorlain. Rin, ol'buddy, this is Heldy Schbeiker." Duo announced. Rin's eyes widened a fraction of an inch when realization of what Duo was doing hit her/him full force. For a split second Rin's face resembled that of a deer caught in the headlights or a Leo pilot spotting a Gundam hot on it's tail. Both equally funny in The God of Death's eyes.  
  
Heldy approached Rin and held out her hand in greeting, her best smile making her eyes sparkle a bright sky blue.   
  
Duo watched with no small amount of amusement as Rin broke out into a nervous sweat. His 'pal' gave him a quick look that had murder written all over it before taking the German girl's hand and shaking it firmly offering a friendly smile.  
  
"Its a pleasure, Heldy." Those four words were all it took to rule Rin as free game for the blue haired Sweeper.  
  
Duo fought hard not to explode with laughter as Heldy grinned and grabbed Rin by the arm. The other young 'man' looked slightly panicked but there was no way Duo was blowing Relena's cover, not when things were just starting to get good. Hell to pay later but plenty of amusement now.  
  
Heldy sat herself down on Duo and Heero's coach looking sideways at Rin. She noticed with some disappointment that the black haired man had scooted down to the other side of the love seat. After a moment's reflection she diagnosed it as a case of shyness. Something she found incredibly cute in a guy.  
  
"Your last name's Dorlain, are you related to Relena by any chance?" She asked figuring that as a good way to break the ice. There was no point in including a last name, if any one hadn't known the young politician after the Eve wars they had to by now.  
  
The wheels in Relena's head twirled around frantically. Upon drawing up no answer she quickly glanced over at her braided friend, (a friend soon to be in a world of pain once an opportunity presented its self) and translated his nod as a 'go ahead.'   
  
"Yes, Relena is my cousin, I came to pay her a visit and say hello to Duo." She answered.   
  
"Oh, no doubt." Heldy leaned back in her seat and gave a broad grin. "After that whole wedding fiasco a few days ago, I don't blame you for wanting to pay her a visit. But there is one thing I really want to know..."  
  
Rin blinked and nodded at her, :: Poor thing's girl shy...how charming!:: Heldy thought with glee.   
  
"Did she really deck that Craw guy?"  
  
Relena drew back, a small flash of surprise running over her face before she sat back and folded her arms. "You're quite right she did. She had good reason to. Allen chose to get far too friendly with her than I-she wanted." Relena sent a quick thank you up above when Heldy apparently took no notice of her near slip up.  
  
"Oh, wow, you and your cousin must be very close."  
  
"Yup, Rin and Relena are like one and the same!" Duo said from his perch behind Heldy, grinning like mad at Relena. Thus supporting the theory that Gundam pilots are suicidal.  
  
Relena cringed inwardly. It was taking a considerable amount of willpower not to throttle the former Gundam pilot right then and there. But she carefully held her temper in check for the sake of her blue haired friend. She had no desire to embarrass the spunky sweeper, by telling "he" was really a "her." Not just for fear of hospitalization but because one word to Heldy and Duo would never be playing dress up with Relena (or anyone else) again. Plus, violent truth be told, Relena wanted first dibs on strangling Duo's neck and was not about to wait around for sloppy seconds. Sloppy being a highly optimistic term for Duo's future condition.   
  
"So what's with the outfit, Rin? Are you staying here to go to school?" Heldy asked, knocking Relena out of her musings and back into reality.  
  
Relena felt her face flush at the look Heldy wore and the hopeful undertone in her friend's voice. She found no help in Duo who crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows impishly, clearly amused at seeing her squirm. ::: I will get you back for this Maxwell, oh yes, I will get you back...:::   
  
"Actually, I'm going to room at the DeltenVerce Academy, to study up on some of the courses I'm going to take in this school. Little more than a month, but Relena's laying low and I figured I'd make the best of it."  
  
The German girl wrinkled her nose at the prospect of willingly going to a prep horde like DeltenVerce but kept her mouth shut.   
  
Duo bit back a curse when he stole a look at his watch, completely ignoring the resulting dirty look he got from Heldy. Like a spring loaded jet the braided pilot took off into the guest bed room and came running back out with a black duffel bag over his shoulder all the while mumbling something under his breath about WuFei, katana, sushi and late.  
  
Relena stared at the man running around Heero's living room in what appeared to her as a state of panic.  
  
"Is something wrong, Duo?" she asked, having a bit of trouble putting the correct low tone to her voice.  
  
"Oh something's going to be very wrong once that nutty China bowl gets a hold of me...crap 12: 45..." Came the muffled reply from the master bedroom." Katana Boy's going to have my as-Found them!"  
  
Heldy stood up in surprise when Duo came running out of his bed room and grabbed Rin by the arm, all but dragging the other young man to the door.  
  
"Hey, what's going on, Duo?"   
  
"Sorry, Heldy-baby but if Rin's late I'm going to have much bigger problems than you not having a date for tonight. You can smooch on him later!"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"Humph."   
  
The blue haired woman put her hands on her hips and looked around the living room (which had morphed into a rather big mess during Duo haste to find the car keys) with a disappointed glare.   
  
With a sigh of defeat the ex-soldier plopped back down on the coach. "Well, fine...though he was cute, darn it..."   
  
______________  
  
The former queen of the world glared at the former 02 pilot in a way that would have made Heero proud as soon as she got in the pitch black car.  
  
"Duo! What were you thinking? When Heldy finds out I'm a SHE and YOU didn't tell her she'll kill us BOTH!" she snapped. She could see it now: her tombstone with the words "She was right." engraved in the middle.  
  
"Not if Wu-man gets to us first. You may want to buckle up, lover boy."  
  
The now dark haired woman scowled and hastily pulled on the car restraints. Duo caught the look she gave him and threw back a side ways grin.  
  
"After the stunt you pulled, Re, someone needs to make sure you pay your dues. Besides it was a harmless joke. So quit worrying about it. If Heldy finds out she'll get over it. I mean just for how long can she stay mad?"   
  
Relena's face fell and she turned to look out the window, dully noting that they were passing other vehicles much too quickly to be with in the speed limit. Her swift switch in mood didn't go unnoticed by her driver.  
  
"Oh, hey, I'm on your side on this, ojousan. I've just never seen a devoted pacifist encourage aggression, even on a defensive basis, and switch back into Thou-shall-not-fight in less time then it would take Heero to say 'I will kill you.'" The rare eloquence vanished when Duo gave the sulking woman a goofy grin. " And I have to say, you made us all proud with that right hock. I always knew you had it in you."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
WuFei stole another look at his watch and frowned. One O' three and Maxwell had yet to show up with his "partner." His mind choked over the word.  
  
"Partner..." he mumbled with discontent. The air chose not to answer his remark.  
  
Leaning on the side of his car, he watched the small flakes fall from a gray sky. Soon the sound of a black Porsche caught his attention.  
  
"It's about time." The Chinese man said under his breath.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man! Sorry I'm kinda late."  
  
WuFei snorted. "It doesn't matter. We're due there at two." He smiled smugly when Duo's face fell in disappointment.  
  
"You mean I pried Heldy off "Rin" when I could have gotten at least another hour in! You're a sadist, WuFei."   
  
"So where is she, Maxwell?" He asked ignoring Duo's dismayed tone. The braided baka reminded him of a child who had missed out on snack time.  
  
"Here, Mr.Chang."  
  
The Preventer looked over to the far left of the noise maker Maxwell called a car, and the first unbidden thought that sailed through his head was, how any man with the eyes the gods gave him could miss the figure standing not 18 feet from him. The "man" she was attempting to portray was pretty...Far too pretty to pass as such for long.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr.Chang?" he (she!) asked.   
  
"Yes," was his impulsive response. WuFei at once cursed his lack of control over his own reply. Such weakness was below him. It was utterly unacceptable to allow a simple look to effect him. His mind calculated quickly in an attempt to salvage the pride that had been damaged by his remark. The option that presented its self was scrutiny.  
  
With a vicious displeasure WuFei turned his look to Duo, who had watched the brief exchange with interest. "Maxwell is that your idea of a convincing disguise? She looks far too feminine to pass as a man. "  
  
"I don't see what the problem is, Wu-man." He replied defensively, casting an eye over at Relena now gone Rin. He thought she looked rather good as far as guys went himself. A petite man but still....  
  
The Asian man let out a put upon sigh. "A guy who can't tell the deference between a woman in slacks and a man."  
  
Duo gave his dark haired friend a look and held up his ring finger. Gesturing at the simple silver band he pointed out just who the nutty China bowl was talking to. "Hello, YUY-Maxwell to Chang Wu-Wu..."  
  
WuFei gave the former Gundam pilot a dirty look. Before he could further voice his protests to the ridiculous situation Relena chose to step in.   
  
"Mr.Chang, there are no short comings concerning the disguise Duo made. If it was enough to convince Heldy then it will pass at Delton with no trouble."  
  
Relena strained to lower her voice and still maintain a polite tone while speaking. His scrutiny had struck a chord and she had a feeling he'd be ramming head first into a number of chords she didn't know she had. The upcoming month of laying low suddenly seemed horribly long.   
  
"Miss Dorlain, Heldy Schbeiker also went aboard a war base, alone, unarmed just to get a few disks for Duo Maxwell. I would assume she'd been shot at one too many times," he shot back with a respectful attitude. "Respectful" being fitted at the loosest of terms.  
  
A surge of anger rose up in Relena's throat. Of all the arrogant, and down right, ungrateful things to say, just because he was upset about her having to work with him...But the diplomat in her would not permit any such out burst. Instead she forced her temper into check, speaking back from between clenched teeth and a polite smile.  
  
"It is my understanding, Chang, that Heldy's daring, granted reckless, action aided you and the others a considerable amount.. Her foolish move, as you so see it, may have helped you come out alive in that battle. That determination should not be thought of as a lack of intelligence or judgment." There, Relena thought with a guilty smugness, let him chew on that.  
  
Duo, who sensing that WuFei and Relena would probably argue through a mobile suit battle and the world's end, wisely backed off and retreated to the door of his car quickly. He, after all, hadn't made it through the war for nothing.   
  
He slid the key into the ignition, the thought of simply leaving becoming more and more appealing the more he thought about the potential battle ground not far from him.   
  
Duo stilled slowly remembering his original idea in the first place. Pausing he placed his chin on the steering wheel. Aborting his mission now would be a waste of black hair dye. ::: Hold on a sec Maxwell, this is your mission, and you've never ran out on one yet. A squabble between two of the most pigheaded people you know shouldn't make you wimp out.::: He was not about to let a set back stop his plans for his friends' future love lives. Besides a little defiance was to be expected. They weren't called maddening for nothing. The God of Death sat back and turned his head to watch the show, settling in a comfortable spot. He had no intention of stepping in. Far be it for him to interrupt such a bonding moment.   
  
His two friends were facing each other like old adversaries. He could practically see the antagonism clash between them. And yet he could still hear their polite tones.( Which struck him as plain freaky.) Neither showed signs of backing down. ::: Relena doesn't seem to be having as hard a time at controlling her anger, that's for sure::: He thought paying close attention to her expression. In fact it was almost like she was enjoying herself. ::: Ojousan does get to argue with stubborn people almost every day, maybe Wu-man's giving her a challenge she never got before..?::: His smile broadened. ::: I bet you don't even know it either, Relena.:::   
  
The violet eyed man swung his gaze over to settle on WuFei. Duo could tell from his body language he wasn't finding the situation to his liking ::: Yeah, but what's really eating him in the first place? That I-Want-to-Swing-My-Katana-At-Someting-Look says it's more then just the fact he doesn't want to work with Re.:::  
  
The God of Death, now turned matchmaker, drew his eyebrows together in deep speculation, the two unwilling subjects still dukeing it out under the cover of mild tones and polite dialogue. Maybe Trowa had been mistaken about the whole idea from the get go? No, when his clown friend looked into possibilities he was never wrong. But a course of action was called for if he wanted his mission to succeed ::: Well, I'm already a doomed man, leaving Heero's apartment a mess. Might as well. ::: Bulking down the chestnut brunette slammed his hand down on the car horn.  
  
"Hey, you two!"  
  
Relena's head snapped sharply over to where the sudden noise came from. Duo flashed a sly smile to both her and WuFei.  
  
"You guys should get going. Don't want to be last your first day of school!"   
  
Relena flushed realizing she had been wasting time on "debating" with WuFei. And Duo had been there the whole time watching her squabble with the man. ::: I'll never hear the end of it,::: she thought. Relena cast a glance over at her soon to be room mate. He was giving Duo a rather dirty look, but his braided comrade seemed to be unaffected. His endless black eyes suddenly turned to her. A small chill ran up her back.   
  
"Shall we get going?" He asked her curtly when several seconds of silence passed.  
  
"Hai," she nodded realizing with deep embarrassment she'd been staring at the dark haired man.  
  
With as much dignity as she could summon to her will, she crossed over the short distance and slipped in the deep red car. Relena paused in mid buckle to watch WuFei walk gracefully around the car, paying a little too much attention to the way his navy blue shirt flexed over his chest as he opened the door. The young diplomat turned her head to look out the window as he slid into the driver's seat hoping he wouldn't see the faint blush she felt warm her cheeks. For some reason she was acutely aware of just how close he was.  
  
:::I'm sharing a small room with this man for more then a month...dear God::: The dark haired woman frowned at her reflection, chiding herself for such childish behavior as the car started to hum to life ::: Composure, Dorlain. We're both adults. What's the worst that could possibly happen?:::  
  
Famous last words.  



	4. RedSilk Part Four

  
  
RedSilk Part Four  
By Revena AKA r-chan  
Week one Friday: 5:20AM  
  
He stroked his hands down the front of her, cupping her breasts through the lace, kneading her stomach through the red silk in an agonizingly slow motion. She felt her knees weaken as he lowered his lips to the sensitive flesh of her neck. One arm coiled around her waist as the other went to work on shedding of the thin straps of her gown. of her shoulders. She melted against his hard chest and let his warmth seep into her skin; she was so cold. She moved her arms above her head to rest at his neck. The soft warm skin was smooth and tempting under her fingers.   
  
His hand traveled over the swell of her breast to her chin and lifted her lips to his at the same time massaged the skin of her waist under the smooth silk.  
  
She leaned into his touch, thirsty for more, moving her lips against him. Long slim fingers traced the hem of her dress and slid it down her heated body. They traveled down her breasts and past her naval.  
  
Relena was turned around quickly, her chest pressed to his, his hands locked around her wrists. Their lips came together franticly, his angles meeting her curves. Relena felt his tongue dip into her mouth, skating over her teeth and teasing every surface. The heat grew in her loins and ached to be touched. Finesse and polish had never existed. Frantic passion did.  
  
Wufie pushed her down to the bed, his sleek body molding to hers, rubbing over the contours of her skin. Relena let him draw her hands above her head as his lips trailed down the softness of her chest, a short curtain of black moving down her in his lips' wake. The combined sensations worked like fusion to her passion and it doubled. Dieu, she needed this man now!   
  
She moved her legs around his bare waist marveling in the feel, like silk over steel, teasing his sex with her own. Hot kisses met the peak of her breast and Relena's senses whirled in vertigo. The wanton passion grew as she withered under him.  
  
Relena felt Wufei's slender hands move back down her arms to cup her head before he plunged into the hot core of her. Her back arched off the bed and a husky sound left her throat.  
  
Sweat slicked skin glided over each other and her blood sped up with every thrust, her hands lost in his hair. Wufei's eyes were like black storms over her sea blue and they glittered as the climax came closer. She reached for it determined to take him with her.   
  
"More......" she groaned into his lips  
  
He pushed into her heat again, harder.  
  
And again....  
  
/harder/  
  
And again...  
  
/harder/  
_______________  
  
"Mon Dieu !"  
  
Relena bolted upright in her bed, the thin sheep that had twisted around her flying across the room in a haze of white. Every inch of her skin shivered and was covered in dampness. Breathing heavily, she held her head and sighed into the darkness. Another one.....  
  
Sa c'est de la counyonade, she thought. (This is such foolishness.)  
  
Very slowly she became very aware she didn't sleep in the small room alone. WuFei. Oh God! What if he heard her? Mortified she turned to look at her highly desirable -- /distracting/ -"comrade." Expecting him to be staring at her with that "Damned Onna Look" of his she'd grown accustomed to. The gods were in a good mood tonight. The Asian man was still lost in his own dreams. She wanted to let out a gust of relief.   
  
Groaning softly she polled a hand through the tangled locks of her hair, freeing it from its plastered disarray around her neck and shoulders.   
  
Shadows fell over the small room in much the same way Wufei's hair fell over his sleeping face. It was...Elegant. The word was freed from her mind's eye before she had time to process it. What could you be dreaming of Chang? She wondered quietly her eyes lingering on his lips...  
  
  
//His mouth exploded around hers and claimed what he found there. Primitive and wonderfully male....//  
  
One arm had fallen over the side of the bed and the other lay across his chest.  
  
//Strong arms coiled around her thin frame as she moved under him, her cheek pressed to the warmth of his chest//  
  
Relena flipped over on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. What was she thinking? Dreaming about a man she didn't even like, and right after a failed attempt at matrimony! Since when had she turned from a responsible and sensible diplomat into some sex-starved harlot that went lusting over some Asian God with amazing eyes and a body that made her ovaries do the "Lambada"?   
  
Relena couldn't believe it; it had only been one week. One week! In her 20 years emotions had never taken her on such a warped downward spiral when in came to men. Granted, Allen J. Craw had been an utter disaster from the get go, but as she saw it now, emotion had had little to do with why she'd said yes his proposal. It had seemed like a good idea at the time: they were friends and they were also partners. He supervised the Preventers and she worked out conflicts in the World nations. Needless to say the two were intertwined. Such a joining would lay a lot of rumors to rest and do much good for every one. A partnership between two forces so to speak.   
  
That is until Relena found out she couldn't stand it when he touched her. He'd hug her and she'd feel like something slimy was trying to squeeze the very life out of her. Allen had been an utter pervert and hated no for an answer. She should have seen the warning signs! She should have been able to read people like him. She should have known better then to ignore the looks he gave her and give him the benefit of the doubt.   
  
When Allen had called her that night, she should have said NO right then: about marring him and going over to his house. But she hadn't. She'd wanted so bad to trust that sleaze of a man. Where had that gotten her? A bruised fist and one of the most bizarre covers of her life.   
  
Relena sighed. Maybe just punching him for groping her hadn't been enough. Maybe she should have had Heero shoot him. It would have saved her a lot of trouble. Not to mention media attention she really didn't want.  
  
Not to mention WuFei.  
  
WuFei.  
  
Relena let out a put-upon sigh. She needed a bath. Bad.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
WuFei felt rather then heard the woman's soft tread into the bathroom. He'd been wide awake and suffering through her damn thrashing for the past thirty minutes and it was relieved when she dissuaded to get up and leave the room. No more listening to her vocal annoyances.  
  
///Not that you did anything about it, Chang///  
  
WuFei drew his eyebrows together in scrutiny.  
  
:::It was either listen to her bellyaching in her sleep or while she was awake. I choose the lesser of the two evils,:: he defended.  
  
///Absolutely correct. Pondering what could possibly make the woman moan like/that/was far more relaxing then waking her up and hearing her grumble, before she fell back to/silent/slumer. They certainly never called you intelligent for nothing, Chang.///  
  
WuFei put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. ::: Very well. That was quite observant. That doesn't suggest I'm about to be weak and give in to finding out what else makes her moan like that, however.:::  
  
/// I don't believe 'I' ever brought up the subject of pursuing that maddeningly attractive woman in the bath room. It would appear my efforts are wasted. You seem well on your way to a hormonal overload all on your own.///  
  
:::Silence you! There is no place for physical attraction in a mission!:::  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his rambling thoughts. WuFei reached for the gun under his bed and absently ran a hand through his hair before he placed it in the back waist band of his shorts and opened the door. What met him when he opened the door didn't look alike any enemy. Yet he still had the most intense urge to shoot him any way.   
  
A very chipper looking young man beamed at him around arms occupied with a bag that looked as if it had reached maximum capacity and was about three secants from bursting its contents on who ever was foolish enough to be with in range.   
  
"I have a package for you, Mr.Lee!"  
  
WuFei blinked and nodded. Where in the seven hells did one acquire such percky-ness at the crack of dawn?   
  
The bright eyed blond shuffled a bit around in The Bag before letting out a sound of triumph, and holding up a simple looking package.  
  
"Its from a guy named Maxwell-Yuy. "  
  
"Aa." WuFei replied and quickly snatched the letter from man before he could open it. Instead of getting the hint the overly cheerful student, WuFei now identified as Alex Decom, slipped his way around WuFei and into the dorm room.  
  
"Yah know, Chan, I don't think I've met your room mate. Rin, is it?"  
  
WuFei nodded.  
  
"So what's this room mate of yours like?"  
  
A strange sound emerged from the bathroom. The two men stopped and WuFei identified the offending noise as the world's worse vocal performance of "Just Communication." WuFei nodded to the closed door. "Rin". When she hit a horribly off key note he felt it necessary to add,"I don't know him very well."  
  
Alex offered a tight smile that didn't do much to ease Wufei's uneasiness of the man.  
  
"He should be out soon." Pointing to the bathroom door where "Rin" continued her/his ear wrenching performance, WuFei waited for the blond to leave.  
  
Allex raised an eyebrow. "Is Rin ailing?" he inquired.  
  
"It certainly sounds like it," WuFei answered dryly. "Is there something else you wanted?" he asked curtly.   
  
Alex gave him a sly smile. Wufei's trigger finger itched.  
  
"The guys and I just want a chance to welcome you and your room mate to Delton Virse. That's all, old boy." The blond got up from the bed and glided over to the door, picking up The Mail Bag and tossing it over one shoulder. Before the tall man closed the door behind he looked back to the Asian man.  
  
"One more thing, that's a fine looking weapon Chan, lets hope you know how to use it properly, eh?"  
  
The door shut firmly and the room was set in silence.   
  
Relena hit another teeth grinding note.   
  
Almost.  
  
"Fuck."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Relena sighed into the hot steam and leaned into the smooth surface of the tub. Sliding deeper into the water she ran her hands over her body. She raised her right leg and watched the soap stubs trail down her toes and fall to the tailed floor. Lazily, she lowered it and traced the chrome lining of the square faucet. Feeling uncharacteristically wanton she cupped her breasts and reveled in the silky heaviness of them. She could picture WuFei running his fingers up and down her skin, teasing her senses, black eyes burning into hers. Long denied sensations captured her.   
  
After a moment of hesitation she closed her eyes and slipped the washcloth to the appendix of her thighs. Holding from corner to corner she drew the nubby cloth over the folds of her skin. This was how she wanted him to touch her, gentle, firm strokes.. knowing when to take his time... and.. and /knowing when to speed up/. She pressed her lips together to hold in her moan .  
  
WuFei...  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Nothing...?"  
  
Trowa shook his head at WuFei from the vidlink. The black eyed man scowled. He looked at the bathroom door and frowned even more. What was she doing in there?   
  
"Nothing was found on Alex Decom. No history...and no present for that matter." Deep green eyes flickered.  
  
"Watch your self WuFei."  
  
"Hai.".   
  
"Duo has sent you the disks you needed?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'll speak with you later." The uni-banged man on the other side of the screen let a ghost of a smile slide over his inpassive mask. Wufei apparently han't heard a damn word he'd said. :::Wait till he actully gets around to opening that 'gift' from Duo. :: Trowa thought with a bit of uncharacteristic mirth.   
  
The screen went blank. WuFei didn't notice. No file on Alex, how was that passable at a place like Delton Virse? Was he the one getting the leaked information on the Preventer's missions? If there were two cells working the operation were both of them at the school? What the hell was taking Relena so long? Had Alex suspected him from the first day? Was Relena thinking of her dream while running the soap over her skin?  
  
"Injustice." He muttered.  
  
"WuFei?" Relena yelled from the bathroom. "WuFei!"  
  
The note of panic in her voice had him over to the door in less then three secants.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked pulling out his gun, ready to take the door down. An enemy?  
  
"I'm stuck"  
  
WuFei blinked. Stuck? "What do you mean you're stuck, woman?"  
  
"My big toe! Its suck in the bathtub faucet! Help me!"  
  
WuFey's forehead hit the wall with a satisfying *smack*.  
  
  
  



	5. RedSilk Part Five

RedSilk By r-chan (Revena)  
Part Five  
Week One Friday 6:30 A.M.   
  
  
Warm water lapped around her mortified ears. Relena stared down at the end of the tub where her leg arched up out of the water; bent at the knee covered in soap studs and ending in union with the shiny gold faucet. Trapped toe-knuckle deep into the chrome pluming, her toe was as red as a cherry tomato from several minutes of useless pulling; a fitting end to her outrageous behavior she thought. For fantasizing about another man so soon after her failed attempt at marriage she was now trapped, wet and naked, in a bathroom at a school that believed her to be male. That realization didn't settle well with her need for open spaces or self-confidence.  
Relena's heart raced in her ears.  
  
She hadn't heard the door open but suddenly WuFei's muscular form was shadowed through the shower curtain.  
  
"Dorlain, from the other side of the door it sounded like you said-"  
  
"My big toe is stuck in the faucet."  
  
He scoffed. "That's not possible woman."  
  
"I beg to differ," she said hopelessly near tears, then moved the curtain aside to peek out and up. She bit her lip. "Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
The man looked completely peeved and unhappy. Guilt and embarrassment gnawed at her. At the moment however, she had no choice but to don the most pitiful expression she could conjure up.  
  
It must have worked because WuFei threw his hands up into the air. "What do you want me to do woman?"  
  
"Hand me a towel so I can cover up and help get my toe unstuck."  
  
He looked up as if appealing to a higher power and handed her a towel.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Relena dunked the towel under the water and spread it over her nakedness. The thought of WuFei seeing her in near undress made her blood race. She had to take a breath.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready."  
  
His slender fingers curled around the curtain and slowly pulled it back. The cold rush of air his the exposed bits of her skin sending chills up and down her neck.  
  
WuFei ran a hand down his face and looked at her through his fingers. "WHAT is a woman thinking when she shoves her toe in a faucet?"  
  
Relena averted her eyes. She certainly couldn't tell him what she'd been doing. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Obviously," he said, his expression bewildered. He slid the curtain to the wall and lowered himself to one knee.  
  
Relena felt insulted, not to mention naked and subdued. The towel covered her but covered her in a way the defeated the purpose.  
  
::But of course it doesn't matter:: Relena thought with a touch of bitterness. :: The man seemed completely unfazed::  
  
He leaned close to the faucet to the point she could feel his breath on her bare skin. Her chest fluttered. Thank God she'd shaved them earlier.  
  
He swept a soap wrapper and empty miniature shampoo bottle from the side of the tub and into the trash to make room, then picked up a dripping metal razor. WuFei gave her a pointed look. "You used my razor?"  
  
She bit her lip. "To shave my legs. I had mistaken it for mine."  
  
His jaw tightened as he set the razor aside. "It wasn't."  
  
With a muted sigh he pushed her foot from all directions, then he glanced back at her, "Can't you pull it out?" he asked skeptically.  
  
She scratched her nose realizing too late her hand was covered in studs. Sputtering the bubbles away from her mouth, she said annoyed." If I could, I would not have called for you."  
  
WuFei scowled, "I'm not a plumber, Dorlain."  
  
"Do something," she pleaded. " I'm freezing"  
  
"Really? You've only been there an hour, woman."  
  
He clasped her foot gently, but firmly, and his fingers sent little arrows of sensation exploding up her leg, reminiscent of her climax. She grunted and the Preventer looked over his shoulder.  
  
"My leg is asleep." She explained with a faint blush.  
  
He isolated his grip to the base of her toe, wriggling it side to side. The inside lip of the faucet dug into her tender skin.  
  
"Ouch! Not so hard."  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled seemingly at a loss for what to do next." I need something slick to lubricate your toe." He looked around "Where's the soap?"  
  
Relena help her thumb and forefinger together. "You mean that itty biddy bar House Keeping gave us?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
A flush warmed her cheeks. "I used it all."  
  
WuFei cast a skeptic glance over her body. Maybe he thought she didn't look clean enough?  
  
"Shampoo?"  
  
She pointed to the wet mass of hair that donned her head and shoulders. " I have a lot of hair."  
  
A weary smirked tugged the sides of WuFei's mouth and he ran a hand though his own loose black hair.  
  
"I have shaving cream."  
  
Relena smiled sheepishly and reached behind her carefully to hand him an empty travel sized can of shaving cream.  
  
"You were almost out anyway." She offered in defense. "Don't you have anything in your toiletry bag?"  
  
"I travel light on missions"  
  
"Hair jell? Lotion?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Petroleum jelly? Body oil?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"What would happen if we turned the water on?"  
  
A tolerant smile curved one side of his mouth. "You don't want to do that."  
  
WuFei sat back on his hunches and looked out the door in what seemed to be deep thought. His black eyebrows drew together suddenly.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
WuFei took four long strides into the dorm room and stared down at the half open box he'd dropped when Trowa had called him back. The tall man stared down at the nondescript object, one end already open and facing the open door of the bathroom, (where there was currently a very naked onna)  
  
::: There are those weak urges again, Chang.   
  
Shut. UP.  
  
::: Very well, you needn't be huffy:::  
  
WuFei picked up the box and turned it upside down over the bed. His brows drew together in bewilderment as he looked down at the objects that hit the bed. Maxwell had sent him what he required, the disks, but the largest item on the bed was NOT one of his requirements.  
  
"Honey butter?"  
  
WuFei stared down at the incriminating looking object, hardly willing to believe what he thought he had seen from in the bathroom was really what he was seeing now. Of all the things Maxwell had sent him this was the most outrageous. Holding the glass jar with one hand, he picked up the small paper that was sprawled among the disks. Sure enough the note was scribbled out in the familiar handwriting of Duo Maxwell.  
  
- Hey Wu-man! I told you I'd come through! Personally I don't see what the big deal was but there you are. By now you're standing in the middle of the dorm wondering what in the hell your supposed to do with a pint of honey. One name for you buddy; Relena Dorlain. The girl loves honey like a drug! Use it! Don't worry I'm sure she wont bite you man, [Dot dot dot] umm at least I don't think she will [scribbled happy hentai face] Go get'er, Dragon Boy.  
Duo Yuy-Maxwell-  
  
WuFei tossed the note over his shoulder and groaned into his free hand, glaring at the suggestive jar of transparent goo.   
  
::: What a pleasant surprise, you could easily pore some of it on to he-  
  
Enough of this hentai nonsense! I have no intention of taking advantage of the situation like some weak pervert such as Maxwell!  
  
::: My, my, someone's rather touchy. I was only suggesting you use it to free the onna's toe, nothing more, but now that you motion it-::  
  
I DON'T recommend you go there…AT ALL.   
  
::: Killjoy. :::  
  
WuFei turned on his heel and went back to the bathroom entrance where Dorlain currently lay, stuck.   
  
::Quite conveniently too.::   
  
Go. Away.  
  
"Dorlain."  
  
The dark haired woman crammed her neck over her shoulder. "You found something?" her tone was disbelieving.  
  
"Hai, honey butter."  
  
_______________  
  
Had WuFei said honey butter? The man was incoherent she decided, but her concern over his deteriorating sanity was overridden by her immediate concern of being left to die a very boring death in this bathtub. She laid her head back and stared at the skylight. At least the view would be nice.   
  
But WuFei entered a minute later with a container in his hand. "This has butter in it so it should work sufficiently."  
  
Relena eyed the container in surprise. "Where did you get that?'  
  
"Duo sent it to me."  
  
Ok, maybe he wasn't incoherent, just strange. "And do you usually have friends send you condiments?"  
  
A smirk tugged his lips again. "Only when I find out I'm going to have some long…rather interesting nights Dorlain."  
  
Relena felt her self go pale with shock then bright red with embarrassment He heard! That was it, she deserved to drown in the bathtub. ::: Somebody hold me under now….::: He probably thought she was some kind of sex-crazed kitten, when in truth she was a sex-starved kitten-err woman.  
  
"You…" she tried to say more but nothing came out. An adult response seemed to be stuck some where between her mind and her lips and she shifted positions in the awkward silence, his black eyes sparkled of amusement at her discomfort. She did the smart thing and kept silent. She'd make sure to get him back later.   
  
As he knelt again she was struck by the shear maleness of him. The pleasing way the sleek muscle of his shoulder rose from the collar of his shirt and melded into the cord of his neck, the sheen of his hair, loose and falling to his shoulders, no longer in such a sever pony tale, the well formed features of his face. And his hands…  
  
Her mouth felt oddly dry, because the next second those hands were on the verge of smearing a gob of pale yellow goo on her toe.  
  
"Listen WuFei, " she murmured, then cleared her throat. "About last night…ahhhhhh."  
  
She couldn't help it, the combination of his hands on her foot, the slippery substance he smeared on her skin and the numbness of her leg made her body twitch and surge.  
  
He seemed not to notice and continued to slather the area around her toe.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I hit that man Allen Craw, if I hadn't I wouldn't be here slowing you down."   
  
WuFei grunted and worked he toe back and forth.   
  
"You see he was a horrid person. With his reputation he'd think he was nicer to be around, err I mean, well I was marring him for the better I just didn't know it would be bad for us-oh this not coming out right at all!'  
  
She manufactured a laugh, but dipped her chin and accidentally swallowed a mouthful of cool soapy water, then came up gagging.  
  
He looked over his shoulder, and then shook his head as if considering whether to hold her under until she stopped flopping. God, what was it about this man that turned her into such a klutz? After shoving his shirtsleeve up past his elbow, he reached down in the water and pulled the plug before he turned back to his greasy task.  
  
As the water level began to lower she felt even more exposed. The knowledge that nothing but a layer of wet terry cloth separated him from seeing her birthday suit left a flutter in her middle.   
  
WuFei's arm moved back and forth to loosen her toe, then suddenly her foot jerked back, and she was free.  
  
"Oh thank you, I thought I was going to be in here for a while."   
  
"Do you need a hand getting up?" She did, but she knew shed never be able to keep herself covered in the process. He must have read her mind because he added "Don't worry Honey Onna, I'll keep my eyes closed."  
  
"Okay," she whispered a little unsteadily. Relena raised her arms for him to clasp. Closing his eyes, he then lifted her up like a piece of fluff. Water sluiced from her hair, her body and the towel, which she tried to keep close to her with her elbows to no avail. The towel fell to the bottom of the tub, and when she put her weight on her foot, it slipped out from under her. She shrieked and WuFei responded by wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her, jamming her up against his body. A thrill ran up her body. Concern crossed over his features, but true to his words his eyes stayed closed.  
  
She clung to his arms. With her toes dangling a couple of inches off the ground her cheek was pressed up next to his neck. His fingers curved around her waist, and the soft cotton of his shirt absorbed the water from her breasts. Her lips parted, and for one crazy moment she wanted this man to kiss her. So she could have a reason to be outraged at him, so she could remember why she didn't like him, why he was pig headed and stubborn and rude. To remember what it felt like to be close to someone else...  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, eyes still closed.  
  
"Yes, just let me down slowly."  
  
WuFei swallowed. Against screaming instincts, he kept his eyes closed. He'd been too long without a woman he decided if he could be so easily affected by a sister type-woman friend of 'his' friend. The same woman, he reminded himself who was responsible for detained, sleep deprived, inconvenienced and very, very wet.  
  
Doing as he was told he slowly set her down, which meant her nude frame slid down his straining one. The ends of her hair tickled his hands and he held her around her middle till he was sure she had her footing.   
  
"I think I can stand on my own now, " she murmured but he was reluctant to let go. Damn his weaknesses. They'd end up getting him in trouble. This kind of situation was bad for the mission. His thumbs rested on the smooth slick skin of her navel and his fingers brushed the skin of her back. It was all he could do not to let his emotion take over as he turned away and retreated to the safety of the dorm room. He couldn't decide if Duo would call him the luckiest man alive or the most cursed.   
  
He leaned on to the door and let his head hit the wood with a ::THUD:: The sense of deja-vu did nothing to help his mood. He had the sinking feeling he'd be hitting his head on hard objects many, many more times before this mission was over. Many more.   
  
::sings:: Rubber Wu-chan you're the one.You make bath time lost of fun. Rubber Wu-chan, I'm awfully fond of youuuuuu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
